


Fire's Maiden

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: monthlysupergo, Fire, Gen, Post-SING, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Motorbaby stared into the campfire





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_Days challenge for 1/3/17: "a girl who is both death and the maiden" and my monthlysupergo table prompt, "Fire."

Motorbaby stared into the campfire, basking in its warmth on the cold desert night. Most people thought of deserts as hot, but this one often got frosty cold - deathly cold - at night. If they weren't in the diner, a campfire was a necessity.

That was what Fun Ghoul had taught her. Party Poison had taught her how to make bombs, and the campfire reminded her of those days under the blazing sun, flames and smoke billowing where ever she desired. Kobra Kid had taught her how to hook nitrous into a system, shooting blue flames out of the ports on his bike and Poison's car.Jet Star taught her how to weld, mixing technology and machine and birthing something new amongst the flaming sparks.

And now her family was gone, brought down by flaming bursts as they tried to rescue her. Show Pony assured her they'd be back, as he taught her how to cook over an open flame. He promised that Motorbaby's family was fighting their way out of Korse's stronghold right this minute, and they'd come speeding back down the road for her soon.

But as she looked into the deep flames of the campfire, Motorbaby couldn't quite bring herself to believe it. Korse wanted her because of the death that ran through her veins, and he wouldn't give up her family if there was the slightest chance he could get her back. She knew it.

So Motorbaby had a plan. She may only be a child, but she was a Killjoy, and as she stared into the dancing flames, she made a promise to the fire. Korse thought that death ran through her veins? Well she'd show him that death ran through her holsters too. She'd defeat him, and torch his compound, and rescue her family from the ashes.


End file.
